AnubitufGuragief 10 songs
by lightbringer70
Summary: This is a short Anubituf/Guragief story - it was originally posted at my InsaneJournal as an answer to a song meme.


Pairing: Guragief/Anubituf  
Fandom: Simoun

Notes: This was originally posted at my InsaneJournal, and was an answer to a song meme. It was basically "put your playlist on shuffle, write for as long the song lasts, no skipping songs, no cheating". Oh, and as for their girl names, I chose Anubial and Guragieve (I didn't come up with that originally, though)

Warnings: Spoilers for the anime

_1. Iron and Wine - "Woman King"  
__blackbird claw, raven wing  
under the red sunlight  
long clothesline, two shirt sleeves  
waving as we go by_

Anubituf shaded his eyes against the setting sun as he was looking out over the land that stretched out behind their cottage. He saw their laundry which Guragief had hung up earlier, drying in the warm summer evening's breeze.  
It made him smile, how seeing something as simple as a few pieces of garment on a clothesline made him feel so... at home. And belonging somewhere.  
"What are you looking at?" came Guragief's soft voice from behind.  
Anubituf turned around. "Us" he replied.

_2. Wir sind Helden - "Die Nacht"  
__Mach die Lichter ausnahmsweise mal nicht aus  
Stell dich zu mir hier ans Fenster und schau in die Nacht hinaus  
(translation: Don't turn off the lights for a change,  
Come and stand with me by the window, and look out into the night)_

They stood on Anubituf's balcony on the Arcus Prima, facing each other, but not quite touching. "What are you thinking, Guragief?" asked Anubituf, breaking the silence of the night that had wrapped around them like a shroud.  
Guragief sighed. "I am thinking about how things always seem so different at night. Why can we be like this now, but not in broad daylight? Why do we always have to sneak around like thieves, hiding and pretending? It does not feel right."  
Anubituf closed the space between them with a small step and put his arms around Guragief's waist. "I know. I wish things were different, too, and I'm sure there'll be a time where we can be free together, but for the moment, this is all we are given."

_3. Loreena McKennitt - "Come by the hills"  
__Come by the hills to the land  
where legend remains  
Where stories of old stir the heart  
and may yet come again.  
Where the past has been lost and the future  
is still to be won.  
And cares of tomorrow must wait  
till this day is done._

Years after the war had ended, Anubituf and Guragief decided to visit the ancient ruins. They had been there before, when they were still priestesses offering their prayers to Tempus Spatium. If anyone had asked them why they wanted to return there, they wouldn't have answered truthfully, not because they could not remember, but because the memory was simply too private. It was because this place, the holiest of places, was the place Guragieve chose to tell Anubial how she felt about her, and it was this place Anubial chose to give Guragieve the very first kiss that was not shared over a simoun crystal.

_4. Incubus - "Wish you were here"  
__I dig my toes into the sand  
The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds  
Strewn across a blue blanket  
I lean against the wind  
Pretend that I am weightless  
And in this moment I am happy...happy_

Guragief sat on the beach, Anubituf playing with Waporif's and Morinas' children a short distance away. He felt secretly relieved that watching Anubituf like this didn't make him yearn for the children they could never have, but rather made him happy to see his lover this carefree and unguarded.  
Smiling, he got up and joined them.

5_. Frou Frou - "Breathe In"  
__And I'm high enough from all the waiting  
To ride a wave on your inhaling  
And I'm high enough from all the waiting  
To ride a wave on your inhaling  
'Cause I love you no  
Can't help but love, you know_

"Follow me", whispered Anubituf to Guragief as he got up from his captain's chair, for the glances Guragief had been throwing him for the last few hours were getting too much to bear. Although he slightly worried about shirking his duties, Guragief was happy to comply. They just hadn't been able to spend any time together recently - it seemed like an eternity to Guragief (and Anubituf, too, by the looks of it), although it had probably only been a few days. So Guragief decided that just for once, they could afford to put pleasure before duty. (And hopefully be back before anyone seriously missed them).

_6. KT Tunstall - "White Bird"  
Half of you is heavenly,  
Showing off your purity.  
The rest of you is from the street  
Like to laugh where they both meet_

Sometimes, Anubituf wondered whether the Guragief he saw during the day, empathic, compassionate, tender-hearted and, at times, almost naive, and the Guragief he knew at night were really the same person. Even after all their years together, Guragief managed to completely surprise Anubituf every now and then. Before they became lovers, Anubituf would have never thought Guragief would be capable of saying the things he sometimes did in the dead of night, or actually doing those things. Still waters, Anubituf mused, were deep after all.

_  
7. Sisters of Mercy - "Heartland"  
Behind the lines a face that glimmers  
Still looking for a face that shines  
In the promise in the places  
I'm going to make them mine  
My heartland heartland heartland_

"What are we going to do now, Anubituf?" Guragief asked his lover in a rather small voice. They had nowhere to be, and nowhere to go. "We'll do whatever we feel like doing." Anubituf replied.  
Guragief hung his head. "You're right. But still... it doesn't feel right. I feel like we've just abandoned the girls." Anubituf lifted Guragief's chin and looked him in the eyes. "Guragief. You know we didn't abandon them. Look at them now - they're happy. Much happier than they ever were as sibyllae. And we deserve the same thing."

_7. The Caesars - "Winter Song"  
I'm running down the icey streets  
trying to catch the last sunbeams  
Stumbling on my tired feet  
chasing down the summer street  
Ooh gone ooh gone all winter long  
Ooh gone ooh gone all winter long_

They walked along the trail hand in hand, their steps muffled by the thick layer of snow covering the frozen ground. From the corner of his eye, Anubituf saw Guragief look at him for a split second, then turn away again just as quickly. Anubituf grinned. "You do realize, Guragief, that you don't have to steal glances at me anymore, don't you? You can look at me for as long as you like - or at least until you get tired of it."  
Guragief let out a small chuckle. "You know I'll never get tired of looking at you". He gripped Anubituf's hand even tighter and they marched on.

_8. Inspiral Carpets - "Move"  
Lying around, there's no need to lie  
First it's in your heart, then it's in your eyes  
Lie down the line, you can't take the truth  
The way I am, I can't feel you move_

Guragief sat in the chapel, trying to find the peace of mind he so desperately needed. However hard he tried, he just could not do it. It was because of the man sitting in silence on the other side of the rows of benches. The man who, until yesterday, had never deceived and never disappointed him. The man he had trusted with every fibre of his being. The fall, when it came, was all the harder for it.

_9. Stereolab - "Doubt"  
Is it enough to show  
how the nightmare works  
so everyone will wake up  
is it enough_

Anubituf awoke with a shout, his heart pounding in his chest. He sat bolt upright, and tried to get his bearings in the dimly lit room. From beside him, a sleepy Guragief, his hair sticking up in ten directions, mumbled "What's wrong? Nightmare?". Anubituf blinked, and willed his heart to slow down. He looked down at Guragief, who was adorable in his half-asleep state, and tried to get rid of the horrid pictures still vivid in his mind. Anubituf lay down next to Guragief, resting his head in the hollow of Guragief's neck. "Not anymore", he replied.

_10. Black Label Society - "Faith is blind"  
Feed them the lies  
For that's all that they wanna see  
Crawl in your grave  
I'm your Lord of Reality_

"This must never happen again! Do you understand?" Guragieve yelled, her voice cracking. With an unusual display of aggression, she grabbed Anubial by the shoulders and shook her hard. "Do you understand? Never again!". Anubial stared at her in silent shock. "What are you saying, Guragieve? That you regret what happened last night? That you didn't enjoy it? That you hadn't wanted to do this for as long as we'd known each other? Is that what you're trying to say? Then say it."  
Anbuial broke loose of Guragieve's grip and turned to leave the room they shared.  
When she was almost out of the door, Guragieve called out to her. "Wait!" Anubial turned to face Guragieve, who was crying. "Please, don't leave me, Anubial", Guragieve whispered. Anubial's red eyes locked onto Guragieve's blue ones. "I can only stay if you can accept our relationship for what it is."  
Guragieve lowered her eyes. "I don't know if I can. But I promise I will try."

The grown up man who used to be Guragieve often thought of this, and to this day did not understand how he could have ever doubted his relationship with Anubituf. But maybe that's how true love worked.


End file.
